fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Action Packed
|season=2 |episode=5 |prodcode=10A |wish=Everything to be like an action movie |writer=Tracy Berna Steve Marmel |storyboard=John Fountain |art direction=Bob Boyle |director=John Fountain Butch Hartman |airdate=(Australia) August 17, 2001 (US) March 22, 2002 (produced in 2001) |previous=Inspection Detection |next=Smarty Pants |headgag=Brain |iTunes= https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-1/id542698350 |dvd= Season 2 Superhero Spectacle}} Action Packed is the fifth episode of Season 2. Plot Timmy wishes that his life could be just like an action movie, but things quickly get out of control when all of Timmy's loved ones are put in grave danger. Timmy must go mano a mano against supervillian Jorgen Von Strangle to get his and everybody else's life back to boring. Synopsis Timmy's life is becoming extremely boring. When he goes to breakfast, his father reads the newspaper, "Sports... Same. News... Same. Weather..Hey!.......... Same.", and at school things are no more interesting. Everything is getting so boring, so Timmy's parents buy an action-packed movie called "Loose Cannon Cop Who Doesn't Play By The Rules!" starring Ryan McCain who pretty much fits the description to the T. Although the Turners parents are disappointed they grabbed the wrong movie, Timmy pleads them to watch it, who loves it and wishes that he had a life with action in every second. When he wakes up the next morning, his alarm clock has turned into a bomb, so Timmy jumps out of bed and through a variety of action-filled traps, such as a snake pit, a boulder, and a shark tank. Before he gets ready for the day, Cosmo and Wanda intervene and change Timmy from a boy in pajamas into a “Muy Macho” muscular action hero with 5-O’clock shadow. Before he reaches the kitchen where his parents, now dressed like secret agents, are eating breakfast in the most exaggerated action filled way possible. Timmy is late for school, so he uses a jet pack to get there in a hurry. While there he fights ninjas inside the school gym. While he fights off the ninjas, Cosmo and Wanda are captured by Jorgen who has turned evil (as opposed to just plain mean). Jorgen wants to drain the magic out of all the fairies and become the most powerful one ever. Cosmo, Wanda, and a few other fairies are drained out in a somewhat frightening magic draining scene. The machine makes them appear older, then they turned into dust and disintegrate, leaving nothing but their floating crowns behind. Timmy fights Jorgen, but he is no match against him. Suddenly, Jorgen's cat Mr. Tulip Toes attacks Jorgen and rips him up while Timmy sets the machine in reverse (while also breaking the control lever in the process), turning Jorgen into a skeleton-like figure, who is easily dispatched by Timmy. Cosmo and Wanda are freed, so Timmy wishes for everything to be back to normal. Back at home, Timmy's parents are watching another action movie and Dad wishes he had an action-packed life. Timmy, from his own experiences, states to his dad to trust him on not wanting that. Timmy then offers to watch a Disease of the Week movie which his dad agrees to watching. Timmy realizes Jorgen has diarrhea. Additional information Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Mr. Turner / Jorgen Von Strangle *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Mrs. Turner / Kid #2 *Carlos Alazraqui as Rooster / Kid #3 / Announcer *Frankie Muniz as Chester McBadbat *Ibrahim Haneef Muhammad as A.J. External links * *Action Packed transcript at Scribd de:Das Leben ist aufregend Category:Episodes Category:Season 2